Dark Tournament Stories
by Power.of.the.pen
Summary: Well, what you DON'T see in the DVDs. What they leave out. All kinds of weird things in here, becareful. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Dark Tournament Stories_

_Lucida – Well! How's this 4 ya? The REAL dark tournament stories! What you DON'T see in the DVDs!_

_Kurama – You are strange….to say the least._

_Hiei – Can it fox! She'll put us in a pair together if you annoy her!_

_Lucida - glares just because you told MY fox to 'can it' you will be punished. And besides, these are TRUE! (sort of!) and so if I were to put you in a pair, it wouldn't matter, because you already ARE one! So ha! smiles Besides, I think you'd like it. Huh?_

_Hiei - growls_

_Lucida – That proves it! _

_Kurama – can we just get this over with?_

_Lucida – Of course sweetie. bats eyes_

_Disclaimer – YYH does not belong to me, blah, blah, blah, though Christmas is coming up……….._

After their little experience with team Rokuyouki's members Rinku and Zeru, the team settled into their rooms. Yusuke and Kuwabara sharing one room with two beds, and Kurama and Hiei sharing the other room. The girls were in rooms down the hall, including the Masked Fighter. Kuwabara and Kurama had to drag the still sleeping Yusuke to the bed so that he wouldn't sleep on the couch all night. Kuwabara had fallen asleep almost immediately. Kurama and Hiei on the other hand, were talking.

Hiei was sitting on his bed looking out of the window.

"What's wrong Hiei? You seem troubled." Kurama asked, eyeing Hiei over his book.

"Hn." Was Hiei's common response. Kurama shrugged and went back to the book. "Kurama?" He asked suddenly.

"Hm?" The fox put his book down.

"Have you ever been in this tournament before?" The smaller demon asked softly.

"Yes," Kurama nodded. "When I was Yoko, but that was a long time ago."

"Before you met me?"

"Yes. About three hundred years before I met you." (a/n: for all of you who think Kurama's about 300 years old, you're wrong! He's well over 2,000. If you don't believe me watch the whole series! All 32 discs, you'll see what I mean.)

"So, the other opponents sneaking into our room was nothing uncommon?" Kurama pondered what Hiei was thinking.

"Did they shake you up?" He asked carefully.

"No!" Hiei snapped. "But, that one…Zeru…" Kurama stayed silent. If Hiei wanted to talk to him, he would. Hiei pulled out the coffee cup that had been sliced in half on their table. Kurama sighed and picked up his book again. Hiei studied the coffee cup carefully. It looked like a clean cut, but…one edge, was….melted? Hiei studied it carefully, then sighed and placed it on the bedside table. Then, he got up and undressed down to his pants, the ones that Kurama had gotten for him a long time ago and slipped his boots off. (a/n: drool Kurama's hot and everything, but so is HIEI! burns herself sizzling!) He placed the clothes over the arm of the chair and turned to Kurama, who had also gotten ready to sleep in a similar fashion with only his white pants on. (a/n: Sorry, I couldn't resist!)

"Kurama, put the book down." Hiei ordered, sitting on the edge of his bed looking at the fox. Kurama continued to read. Hiei sighed, walked over and pulled the book away from the fox. "Stop." He snapped, closing the book. Kurama looked to him impassively.

"You could have at least put the book mark in the page." He whispered. Hiei rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed, climbing underneath the covers.

"Go to sleep Kurama." He sighed. "If Yusuke doesn't wake up, I don't plan on leaving the fate of the fights up to the idiot and the masked fighter. You and I will have to win them."

"So, you_ trust_ Yusuke?" Kurama smiled.

"Shut up." Hiei turned away from the fox, pulling the covers up to his neck. Kurama grinned, pestering Hiei was fun in its own way. Kurama turned out the lights and also slipped under the covers, falling into an uneasy sleep.

_Lucida – so? How was that? Okay._

_Kurama – That's not what happ- _

_Lucida - covers his mouth eh heh. Well, next chapter will be up soon! looks around Anyone seen Hiei?_

_Hiei – I'm right here!_

_Lucida - blushes Whoops, sorry shorty. Forgot to look down._


	2. Chapter 2

_Dark Tournament Stories_

_Lucida –Okay, well, next one's up in the blink of an eye, that is the power of the pen. Ha!_

_Hiei – What are you on and why don't I have some?_

_Kurama – Have you been in the liquor cabinet again?_

_Lucida – Maybe………_

_Disclaimer – YYH does not belong to me, blah, blah, blah, though Christmas is coming up……….._

Kurama immediately went to go find Hiei. After his fight with Zeru, Kurama was sure that his arm was very badly injured. When he couldn't find him, he grew worried, so much that he reached out telepathically to him.

**Hiei? Where are you?**

But it was no use, Hiei did not want to be found, so Kurama let it be. He waited patiently for Hiei that night, waiting, waiting. Hiei finally showed up late that night when Yusuke and Kuwabara had already fallen asleep as well as the girls had gone to bed. Hiei had hoped the Kurama had fallen asleep as well so the fox wouldn't worry over him. But no such luck.

When he entered the room, Kurama was awake and he was on Hiei in an instant.

"Hiei." He said softly.

"Hn, fox." Hiei greeted, walking stiffly to the bed, trying to think of a way to not let the fox know about the pain he was in.

"Hiei, do you need anything? Let me see your arm." He insisted, walking to Hiei's side.

"Ch' I'm fine fox." Hiei snapped, walking away from the fox, but cringing as pain shot through his arm. The motion did not escape Kurama.

"Hiei, I can give you something to ease the pain, at least." Kurama insisted.

"Drop it Kurama." Hiei growled. "Don't worry about me."

"Hiei…" Kurama sighed, walking back and slowly kneeling down, looking at the arm. Hiei pulled the arm away and growled at Kurama threateningly. Kurama backed away, his eyes downcast. Hiei felt his heart tighten in his chest, he turned and ran out the window into the night again. He would just find a tree to sleep in to night. But as fast as he ran, he realized he could not the look of pain in the fox's eyes out of his mind.

_Lucida – Well peeps, here's that, hope you liked it. Yeah, Hiei! How dare you hurt Kurama! hits Hiei with a frying pan Well, next chapter will be up soon. You also know that this is the night where Kuwabara has the dream about the Dr. Ichigaki team and everything. Yeah, I don't like Kuwabara all that much, so, I won't go over it._

_Next chapter up soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dark Tournament Stories _

_Lucida –Alright, this chapter is a little weird, but hey, am I a normal person? _

_Hiei – No. _

_Lucida – No. Thank you, you agree with me. silence Hey! Are you calling me a freak? _

_Hiei – Yep. _

_Disclaimer – YYH does not belong to me, blah, blah, blah, though Christmas is coming up……….. _

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long! Gomen ne! Okay, now, this is a little weird, but if you haven't seen the series, you won't understand what's going on. So, this is after the fight with Gatasible the robot and Hiei and Kurama have beaten the remaining member of Dr. Ichigaki team to unconsciousness and they now have to talk.)

Kurama sat on the shoulder of the robot watching Hiei throw some punches into the remaining member, even though he was unconscious. Kurama hopped gracefully down and laid a calming hand on Hiei's uninjured arm.

"You can stop. He's defeated." Kurama assured. Hiei looked to the fox, then dropped the creature and turned away from the fox. Kurama removed his hand and they sat in silence for a while, the birds weren't even chirping, they had fled in the heat of the battle.

Kurama looked back to Hiei.

"Hiei, you're shutting me out again." Kurama noted.

"Hn." Hiei snorted.

"Why won't you let me help you?" Kurama asked, keeping a calm voice. "Why do you insist that I cannot help you, isn't that what partners do?"

"You tell me, Yoko." Hiei glared over his shoulder. Kurama didn't show it, but he was inwardly hurt by Hiei's comment. There was an uneasy pause, Hiei shifted back and forth from foot to foot. His instinct was telling him to run away from Kurama, he feared the fox's fighting abilities, but Hiei could deal with physical pain…….it was the emotional pain the fox gave that he didn't think he could handle.

"Planning to run away, Hiei?" Kurama inquired, turning a cold eye to him. Hiei crossed his arms trying not to wince at the pain of his singed arm.

Before Hiei knew it, Kurama had grabbed his good wrist and was pulling him to the ground.

"Fox!" Hiei snapped, "What are you doing!" Hiei glared up at the fox as Kurama leaned over him, reaching into his hair. "Fox…let me go!" Hiei snapped, noting Kurama had him pinned down.

"Hold still." Kurama ordered. "And open your mouth." Hiei stiffened, knowing Yoko Kurama personally from the past, he wasn't sure he wanted to comply to the order. He clamped his mouth tightly shut. Kurama growled, removing his hand and pushing a seed up to Hiei's clenched jaw. "Hiei, quit being difficult."

Hiei kept his mouth shut.

"Don't make me angry." Kurama warned, his eyes showing the anger of a legendary bandit hidden beneath the human skin. Hiei stayed still, not opening his mouth. Kurama's angry eye trick could work on any other demon, but not on Hiei. Kurama smirked and leaned closer to Hiei.

"Would you prefer if it was transferred through a kiss?" He whispered.

"Kur-" Hiei began to yell at Kurama, but the fox quickly slipped the seed in and put his hand over Hiei's mouth, smiling innocently. Reluctantly, Hiei swallowed it.

"There." Kurama let Hiei up, "Thank you."

Hiei stood up and turned his back to Kurama, who was still on the ground.

"What was it?" Hiei asked softly.

"Merely a painkiller." Kurama answered. Hiei walked away slowly. "Hiei? Where are you going?"

"We have to go find Metamura." Hiei answered shortly. "Are you coming or not?" Hiei looked back to the fox, who stayed crouching on the ground. Hiei snorted. "Fine, I'll go alone."

Hiei started walking forward more, then stopped and stood still, his back still turned to Kurama.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama hissed.

"I….don't know where the cave is." He mumbled. Kurama smiled and stood walking over next to Hiei.

"Come on."

_(Now we jump ahead to that night!.)_

Kurama lay on his bed, his eyes closed, his arm draped across his stomach, his shirt removed and his wounds somewhat bandaged. Hiei walked in slowly.

"You alive, fox?" Hiei asked, trying not to sound worried. Kurama smiled, his eyes not opening.

"For now." He laughed, slowly sliding his gorgeous green eyes open. Hiei was holding a bowl of water and a small dishcloth. He wrung it out and began cleaning off the fox's sweat and blood covered face. "Where are the others?" Kurama asked hoarsely.

"Out, Yusuke's with Keiko…lord knows where Botan is, and…the idiot is with Yukina." Hiei grumbled the last part.

"You know, Kuwabara is not the brightest man around, but he seems to really like Yukina." Kurama smiled.

"Be quiet, she deserves better." Hiei snapped, dipping the cloth back in the water.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked softly.

"Hm?"

"Why…where you worried about me when I was fighting Touya?" Kurama asked meekly. Hiei paused.

"Who said I was worried about you fox?" He snapped.

"You're brain waves were out of control, I was getting some strange signals from you, your thoughts were that you were worried about me." Kurama explained. Hiei continued to clean the blood off of Kurama's chest as well.

"I lost my partner once, I'm not willing to do that again." Hiei answered, unconcerned, especially when I'll have to spend the rest of the time with a bunch of humans. Thanks anyway." Hiei put away the cloth and began to unravel the dirtied bandages, when Kurama's hand lightly latched onto Hiei's wrist.

"It's okay Hiei, you don't have to worry about me." Kurama insisted, pushing Hiei's hand away. "You treat your own wounds first. Bandage up your arm." Kurama smiled (A/N: Awwwwww...isn't that so like Kurama? Worrying about everyone else instead of himself..)

"Nice try, fox, you're worse off than I am." Kurama and Hiei continued to argue about who was in worse condition until Hiei finally lost and bandaged up his arm, then attended to Kurama, even though the exhausted fox had slipped into unconsiousness.

* * *

_Lucida - How's that? smiles brightly_

_Kurama and Hiei - sweatdrop_

_Lucida - don't give me that look!_


End file.
